Chapter 1:  Mirrors
by Krimsonkoi
Summary: This is a story I've recently had the inspiration for.  I fail at writing but I hope that there are parts of it some people like.      Yugi is alone in the world.  When he wakes up, when he goes to bed.  One day however, his fragile heart beats once more.


**This will probably be a short one-shot story I try. It's RivalxShipping fyi and if you don't know what that means you're in the wrong place. I've recently had the inspiration to write it, although I fail as an author. I'm not sure if I continue after the first chapter. It just depends on what life will be like. I don't have a life, I just find it hard to be motivated enough to wake up anymore. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments so I can know what I need to work on. :3**

Yugi stared into the mirror, his deep amethyst eyes reflecting off the light from the room. He didn't know if he could do this. How could anyone, anyone in their right minds like anything like him. He was worthless. There was nothing special about him. He went to school every day and didn't say a word to anyone. Every day he went home and didn't talk to anyone. After his grandfather passed away, Joey moved off to Yuukan with Mai, Tristan got a scholarship to some college in the U.S., and Tea moved to L.A. to start her dancing company. Yugi had no one anymore. He knew that it was his fault that he didn't have anyone to talk to; he didn't talk much. He was really shy though. He never knew what to say and was afraid of saying something wrong and looking stupid.

What happened yesterday afternoon though still left him dumbfounded. He expected to wake up anytime from this dream. He had pinched himself many times since it happened to try and wake himself up, but to no prevail. The one person he still knew, or had talked to even once, asked him to join him for dinner. It seemed initially a cruel and mocking joke. After it hit him though, Yugi saw in those bright azure eyes that there was no sick humour. It was a sincere request.

The other person's name was Seto Kaiba. The CEO of KaibaCorp. He was Yugi's rival during the Dueling Tournament and after his defeat, he didn't talk to Yugi again; at least since yesterday. Yugi would only remember harsh looks whenever their eyes met. Each glare drove a dagger through his heart.

When Yugi had first laid his eyes on Kaiba, he knew there would be problems in the Tournament. He was instantly attracted to the CEO. His flawessness, perfection, genius, and, his eyes. Those eyes were a breath taking sight. Yugi was stopped dead in his tracks when he first got a look into his eyes. They captivated him, and when he realized Kaiba had been talking to him about the Tournament, he embarrassingly tried to get his act together. Ever since he first saw Kaiba, he had been unable to break the attraction he had for the CEO. Even years later, after the bitter conflict they had in the last duel, he couldn't help but have feelings for him.

Naturally, it came to a surprise when Kaiba had asked Yugi to Hishori, the most expensive restaurant in the area, for dinner. Yugi had been sitting by a willow tree with the wind blowing softly across his face after school had ended, reading a book, when the man walked up to him and asked him if he would "perhaps like to get together tomorrow night at Hishori". For such a serious CEO to ask him a question like that was astonishing to Yugi. He was touched though. He could tell the CEO had let his dignity fall a little just to ask someone like him out. The moment was cut short though, when Kaiba walked close to Yugi and slipped a card in his hand. When Yugi felt his hands, he shivered. He could not believe he was touching hands with the man who he had had a crush on for the last 5 years. Kaiba had then stated, "see you tomorrow night," and had walked away to his limo, probably to get back to his hectic work day. Yugi stood there for several minutes, just gazing into the distance where Kaiba had come from. He still could not believe what had happened.

Yugi fixed his collar of his white dress shirt. He rarely wore anything formal, but he wasn't sure what to wear, and he wanted to be prepared. As Kaiba was a rich CEO, he knew that the standards would be high. He couldn't go to Hishori in his normal grey skinny jeans and purple t-shirt. He'd get kicked out in an instant.

When he was satisfied with the evenness of his collar, he buttoned his shirt while taking a deep breath. He could do this. He exited the bathroom and saw his formal black jacket on the bed. It was a heavy jacket, and when Yugi had first tried it on he almost floored. The quality was great though. Yugi slipped on the large jacket and then put on his slacks. They were cool to the touch. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yugi's heart started beating rapidly. He could feel his temperature begin to rise. He couldn't do this. He wasn't worth it. Then reality hit him. The man who he had dreamed of being with was at his front door ready for a night out with Yugi. A young boy who no one knew at school. This was a chance he would never have again.

Yugi quickly put on his shoes and ran to the door to face his dream, and to face his fear.


End file.
